Third Time's The Charm
by zillagirl84
Summary: AU Crossover between the BtVS and Charmed universes. The story of the romance of Willow Rosenberg and Cole Turner. The long awaited and much asked for prequel! A WILLOW IN THORNS SERIES FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and past story lines of _Buffy – the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel, _and _Charmed _do not belong to me. They are the express property of the writers and producers of the aforementioned programs.

**Summary:**

This is the story of how the Willow and Cole of my story _A Willow in Thorns_ became a couple and get married. Cole is in San Francisco spying on his ex-wife and Willow is in LA helping out Angel.

**Author's Note:**

This first chapter occurs after the events in my prologue to _A Willow in Thorns. _It is set shortly after the events of the _Angel _series finale. (Thus, it is approximately one year after Cole's vanquishing in "Centennial Charmed" and the series finale of _Buffy_.) Wyatt is two and Chris is only a month (or so) old. A final note, even though this takes place chronologically in Season 6 or 7 of _Charmed_, it should be noted that any events and/or relationships that take place after Season 5 do not occur.

**Chapter One**

Cole Turner

He was sitting across the street from Halliwell Manor, idly licking his crotch as he bided his time. The manor looked much the same as it always did except for the tire swing hanging from the old oak in the front yard. There were other signs of children as well. A Big Wheel turned over in the front walkway. (No, that's a liability law suit just waiting to happen.) There was a kiddie baseball bat and mitt on the front porch, as well as some Tonka™ trucks.

All signs that there were young children – boys – in the Halliwell household. He sat up suddenly as the door swung open and Paige ran out. She turned as she ran to call something out to someone in the house – Piper, no doubt. Phoebe was usually at the paper at this time. Watching his ex-sister-in-law carefully, he cocked his head and held his breath in anticipation. As she neared the Big Wheel, he realized (unhappily) that she was going to miss the obstacle. Well, can't have that. Can we? He started to wave his paw to – and then set it back down. Much as he would like to cripple Paige – or just skin her knees – that wasn't why he was here. He was here for Phoebe.

He closed his eyes to visualize her face. However, all he saw was an innocent elfin face fringed by long auburn hair. A smile that made you warm all over. He shook his head and opened his eyes, sighing as he saw Paige settle into her car and drive away. Well, that certainly wasn't Phoebe. But he had decided to tie up all his loose ends before he jumped into a new relationship. He'd learned the hard way just how carefully you had to take things while romancing a witch. Being vanquished two times was enough, he didn't want to make the third time the charm. He cringed at the pun.

He settled down on his haunches to wait. To take care of this loose end would require patience and cunning.

Willow Rosenberg

The unknowing focus of Cole Turner's thoughts was at that moment thinking of another half-demon altogether. She cursed loudly and kicked one of the file cabinets in frustration. "Cordelia Chase is a no-good, demonic, self-centered, ignorant..."

"Will!" Cringing in shame, Willow looked up across the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel to the second floor landing where her best friend was standing with her hands on her hips. And she was mad. "Please keep it down. I know you didn't like her much, but Angel did. I don't want him to wake up and hear you bad mouthing her." Willow nodded in reply, but she had to smile as she saw what Buffy mouthed next. Even if it is true. She mouthed back that she was sorry and watched her friend walk sadly back to Angel's rooms.

She turned back to her chore and shuddered. Cleaning up and restoring Angel Investigation's files. It wouldn't be that hard if Cordy hadn't had such a dreadful filing system. Or lack of one. She still hadn't quite figured it out. It wasn't by client name or demon name or date or... Or any halfway reasonable explanation. Hell! She had no idea. But then she was a logical person... Cordy was... well, Cordy.

Looking back to the hallway where Buffy had disappeared, she sighed. Poor Buffy. She was so worried about Angel. It was really hard to tell just how bad he was. It's not like you could check his vital signs. Right. Respiration? Zero. Pulse? Zero. Blood Pressure? Non-existent. Body Temperature? Check the room thermostat. It made it really hard on Buffy. She loved him, she always would. All she could do was try and feed him. Feeding a comatose vampire was tricky. You could really get hurt if you weren't careful.

I'd probably do the same for my love. She closed her eyes to visualize her sweet Tara... Dark hair, piercing blue eyes... What! Not to say he wasn't gorgeous and devastatingly handsome, but why did her memory come up with him and not Tara? She shook her head in disbelief. A man! And a demon, too. Why him? She felt a rush of warmth spread upwards from her loins as she remembered their meeting. She cursed under her breath and turned back to the filing with renewed vigor. Maybe Cordy's idiocy could purge him from her thoughts.

Wyatt Halliwell

He stomped out of the manor, but he closed the front door quietly. He wanted Mom to know he was upset, but slamming the front door would really upset her. He looked around the front yard. If Dad was here, maybe they could play ball. But Dad was rarely here. Of course, he was here more than he was when he was doing that Elder stuff. Still, his Dad would never be like other Dads. Normal, mortal Dads.

But Mom had told him to clean up the front yard. But no orbing. Drat! He hated doing thing without magic. It was so boring and hard. Maybe the world would be a better place if there were no mortals. Yeah! That would work. Then the demons wouldn't have to fight witches anymore. They only did it because they wanted the mortal souls for themselves. His eyebrows crinkled as he thought that out. Surely, that would work. But, the Elders and the Demons would probably hate that. They really seemed to like fighting.

He trotted down the steps to where the Big Wheel was lying across the walkway. He really didn't think tripping over it would kill anyone like Mom had said. Still, he'd move it to make her happy. As he leaned down to set the Big Wheel upright and roll it over to the yard, he saw something move across the street. His eyes lit up as he saw a dog. He looked up and down the street to see if anyone was looking for him. At least he thought it was a him. He walked down the walkway until he was directly across the street from the dog. He didn't want to spook it.

"Good doggy." He called cheerfully to the dog. He saw the dog's head perk up, the tail wagging happily. Wyatt chuckled as he saw the dog look both ways and cross the street to meet him. Wow! He's sure smart. Maybe Mom will let me have a dog. This one probably doesn't have anyone. There was no collar or anything.

Rupert Giles

He looked up as a cup of tea floated towards him, gliding into his outreached hand. It was followed by a bowl of sugar cubes. He chuckled quietly. There were some advantages to ghosts. There were two ghosts in the hotel. He was fairly certain that the one bringing him tea was the ex-Watcher, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. The other ghost, however, was a little more problematic. No one really knew where it came from. Luckily, though, it didn't seem to be threatening.

Taking a sip of tea, he looked around the former conservatory on the first floor of the Hyperion Hotel. Xander was busily working on bookcases and cleaning up the damage. Many of the plants were overgrown, and one wall had a piece of rebar thrust out of it. They were going to have to have Buffy remove it. It was thrust nearly a third of the way in the wall. All the glass in the room was shattered as well and it had taken them a couple of days just to clean up all the debris. He really wasn't surprised. No telling what Angel and company had battled in here.

They had decided shortly after they arrived that they were going to open up Angel Investigations once again, and run it until Angel was back in fighting shape. Judging by his condition, that might be a while. The Watcher in him was extremely concerned. Buffy had decided (and could not be budged on her decision) that she would feed Angel her own blood. She figured (rightly so) that Slayer blood would be the best thing for him. So far, there had been no change. But what concerned him was when Angel awoke. Buffy would start smelling like dinner. And THAT really concerned him. All of them had offered their blood as well – he, Willow, and even Xander! She wouldn't have it, though. Ordinary, garden-variety mortal blood wouldn't be as good as... "Bloody hell."

"What is it, G-Man?" He cringed at hearing that insulting sobriquet. He glared at Xander until he sheepishly apologized.

"I'm concerned, Xander, about Buffy feeding Angel. We need to find another option."

Xander nodded seriously. After all, he too was concerned. "I know, me too. But what other option? Unless you know of a hospital that admits the undead?"

He shook his head sadly and sighed. He had to admit defeat. He started as he saw a book floating towards him. He narrowed his eyes as he focused his eyes on the book. It looked like a journal. It was one of Wesley's journals. Wes was trying to tell him something! He reached out his hand for the book, the pages flipped open. He looked down at the page.

_March 11, 2003: My plan to find out more about the Beast using Angelus' memories has failed. Instead of getting to the truth so that we could discover how to destroy the Beast, now we have increasingly worse situation. The sun over LA has been blocked out, and the area over which it affects is increasing. Soon all of California will be affected, by the end of the week, I estimate the whole world will be affected. I have nearly called Mr. Giles in Sunnydale several times to inform him. However, I have heard that he and Ms. Summers are already facing a serious enemy of their own..._

"Bloody right, Wesley, but let's get to the point." He looked up to see Xander open his mouth, he shook his head, and returned his attention to the journal. Wes was trying to tell him something... but what?

Cole Turner

He trotted across the street happily, wagging his tail energetically as he approached the young boy. His pleasure was quite honest. He certainly wasn't faking it. He was glad he'd chosen the type of dog he had. He hadn't realized that Piper's child was a boy until he'd seen those toys. Up until then, he'd thought she'd have a daughter. He wondered just how magical this child was. He tried to resist shuddering as the child pet him. The white lighter part of the boy was something a demon never really got used to.

Still, his plan depended on earning this boy's love... and, of course, the mother's trust. He'd disguised himself as a mid-sized dog, not a small dog. Boys tended to not take to overly cute toy dogs. But he didn't want to be too big, that would intimidate his mother, if not him. So, he'd settled for a beagle. A more non-threatening and lovable dog he couldn't think of. He braced himself for the angel dust and licked the boy across the face.

The boy giggled and ruffled his head. He decided to completely immerse himself in the character, as the boy was his ticket into the Manor. He laid down and turned onto his back, exposing his belly for the standard belly rub. The boy kneeled down and started scratching his belly. His leg started to twitch. He was ticklish! How embarassing! Demons can't be ticklish!

Wyatt Halliwell

He giggled as he watched the dog's leg twitch and start to scratch. He's ticklish! He stopped rubbing the ticklish spot and focused on the upper chest area. He was a wonderful dog. He just wished he could convince Mom to let him keep the dog. He frowned. Unless the dog already had a family he lived with. He didn't have a collar or tag though. If the family loved him, they would have made sure he had a tag.

He looked over to the side of the yard as he continued to pet the dog. His baseball! Maybe the dog would play fetch with him! He stopped rubbing the dog's belly and jumped up. "Here, doggy! Want to play ball?" He danced over to the ball, the dog trotting happily beside him. He threw the ball and nearly squealed in joy as the dog loped over to fetch the ball, his ears flopping up and down as he went.

As he played ball, he pretended that he was a normal, non-magical boy with a normal pet dog. They could go to the park. He and his new dog could explore looking for bugs and frogs and things. No demons allowed. As he watched the dog go after the ball for the sixth, seventh, eighth times, he wondered what he should call his new dog. A dog's name was very important.

"Wyatt!" He cringed at his mother's voice. Turning around, he saw her in the open doorway, angry. She rushed down the stairs and stood between him and the dog. He looked over, the dog was scared. He was flat on the ground, he wouldn't even meet his eyes anymore. The dog turned around, his shoulders hunched, intimidated by his Mom's harsh tones. He started limping out to the street. A cold tremor shook his heart. No! He can't leave!

He struggled away from his Mom and ran to the dog. He pulled the dog desperately into his arms crying. "Mommy! No! Please let him stay. He's friendly and he needs a home! Please!"

Piper Halliwell

What next? She'd finally gotten Chris down for a nap and had gone to check if Wyatt was actually doing what she asked. And there he was! Playing with a strange dog. Granted it was a cute dog and seemed friendly. But he could be carrying something. She looked at it as it slunk away. Shame flushed her face. Poor little thing. She didn't mean to scare him. Still, she had to be firm.

She looked down to talk to him. He rushed away before she could say a word. He ran to the dog and pulled it up into his arms. She cringed inwardly as she heard her son cry and plead for the little dog. Well, it seemed safe. But, she'd have to have it checked out. It would need shots and things. It seemed clean, but it probably wouldn't hurt for it to have a bath. It would also --

Hey! She was buckling under! She had to be firm, she had to say No! It wasn't that hard – one little word, right? She took a deep breath and decided to be firm. She could do it. She COULD do it. "Wyatt, sweetie, we can't have a dog. We don't know where this little guy has been."

Wyatt whined and cried a little more. It was heartbreaking, even more so as she heard the dog whining along with him. The little dog was wagging his tail hesitantly and licking Wyatt on the chin and cheeks. It was a little weird how he would avoid the lips. Almost like he knew what Piper didn't want to see. Then there was the way he kept on looking at her. Like he knew his future depended on her. It was just a little spooky.

She knelt down and held her hand out to the dog. It sniffed her hand and gave her a small lick. It then started to creep carefully out of her son's arms and move towards her. She smiled. He really was a nice little dog. Perhaps they could... She groaned. She had absolutely NO willpower. She looked up at Wyatt and smiled. "Okay, Wy. Maybe we can work something out."

Her son screamed happily and hugged her. She looked at the little dog. His eyes seemed to be shining with satisfaction, almost smug. She blinked her eyes. It was just her imagination.

Buffy Summers

_When the flaming lute-thronged angelic door is wide; _

_When an immortal passion breathes in mortal clay; _

_Our hearts endure the scourge, the plaited thorns, the way_

_Crowded with bitter faces, the wounds in palm and side,_

_The hyssop-heavy sponge, the flowers by Kidron stream:_

_That it may drop faint perfume, and be heavy with dew,_

_Lilies of death-pale hope, roses of passionate dream._

_(The Wind Among the Reeds, 31. The Travail of Passion, W. B. Yeats, 1899.)_

She paused at the end and looked up from the book. It was really lovely poetry. She had never really been much into poetry until she'd come her to care for her own "immortal passion." She knew the poem was about Christ, but some of the imagery seemed to describe her and Angel's passion. Their hearts had endured a scourge as well. She had been reading to Angel from his remaining library, hoping that something familiar would speak to him, awake him. She only dreaded that instead of Angel, she'd be faced with his other half, Angelus. She shuddered at the thought.

She looked at Angel. Peaceful. It disturbed her that there was no sign of life. And, of course, there wasn't. He was dead – undead, really. There wouldn't be anything. The only sign of hope was that he was still here. If he had truly died, there would be nothing left but ashes. Her eyes teared up at the thought. No! He would get better. If she could defeat the First Evil, Angel could definitely survive a fight with a horde of demons. Okay, so there had been a **lot** of demons. Probably more than just one horde. Maybe a horde of hordes.

She looked up at the clock. It was four-thirty. Nearly time for her to feed him again. She set the book down on the end table. It had taken her a lot of hard thinking to figure out how to feed a comatose vampire. It actually was very tricky. At first, she had tried to just press her bleeding wrist against his lips. She thought that the vampire would instinctively bite down. Nope. Guess that would've been too damn easy. So, then she held her bleeding wrist over his mouth and watched as the blood slid down his throat. At first, she thought that was working. It was going down his throat after all. But after a few tries she realized that it was wasn't working. Nursing a vampire was very tricky. You were never sure if they were improving. Death never seems to have many stages. Except rotting, of course, but that never happens to vamps.

She finally tried something different and it worked. She had to do it herself, of course. Giles, Willow, and Xander just couldn't stand watching. She would slash his wrist and hers and press them together. This was instantly noticeable as working. She could feel the coolness of his blood pulling at her warm blood. But it was so very slow. She wanted it to work, she was praying for it to work.

She got up and moved to the chair beside the bed. She reached for the knife and slashed her wrist open, and then she reached for his arm to slash his – His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards his mouth. She gasped in pain and desire as his fangs pierced her wrist. She could feel his great hunger as he took her blood, much faster than her system. She looked up into his eyes in joy. She didn't really care if she died if he was going to live. But, her heart froze at the look in his eyes... They were cold, cold and evil... Had she spent all this time nursing her enemy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

The characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed_ are not mine. They are the express property of the writers and producers of the aforementioned.

**Summary**

The story of Willow and Cole continues. Four-legged Cole has been adopted back into the Halliwell household. Meanwhile, Buffy is in danger. The Scoobies get a warning to her situation, but from whom?

**Author's Note**

The italicized quotes at the end of this chapter are from the _Angel – the Series_ episode, "Soulless" (#4x11), originally broadcast 02/05/2003, written by Elizabeth Craft and Sean Fain.

**Chapter Two**

Buffy

She was in trouble. Big, big trouble. She moaned as she felt herself grow cold as her blood was sucked from her body. She looked down at the head feeding from her. At first, she thought she was facing Angelus. Now, she wasn't so sure. One hand was clasping her wrist securely, while the other was wrapped around her waist. He had pulled her onto the edge of the bed, nearly onto his lap.

She was frozen in shock – and fear. She had always had this weakness where he was concerned. She was afraid to kill him – and afraid not to. She loved Angel so much, that it seemed she would just let Angelus walk all over her. But it was getting too late this time. She could feel herself getting light-headed with the continuing loss of blood. Her eyes started getting heavier, she could barely stay awake.

She moaned again as his teeth moved from her wrist. Maybe it was over, she thought to herself. She felt him moving her fully into his arms. She shivered as she felt his tongue dart out and lick the bite mark he had made so many years ago. It seemed another world. Another life. He pulled back slightly and she felt goosebumps rise where his breath cooled the wet spot his tongue had made. But, then, she realized it was only a short stay of execution. She gasped as she felt his fangs pierce the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned a final time as she let herself be immersed in the feelings only he brought out in her.

Willow

She looked up and cocked her head to one side. She had been taking a break from all the filing and was drinking a cup of – ugh! - instant coffee when she thought she had heard a noise. She tried to make out what it was. She shook her head. Must've been her imagination. A big hotel like this – an old one dating back to the 1920's – it was was sure to make noises occasionally. Still... the sound had seemed to be coming from upstairs. She didn't think it was due to Giles and Xander.

It could have been one of the ghosts. Not Wes, he seemed to be focused mainly downstairs – usually where the books were – appropriate for a dead ex-Watcher. No, it could've been the other one. They didn't know who it was. The building was over eighty years old, after all. She felt, though, that it was probably someone Angel was close to. Someone who was familiar with the building.

Her nose wrinkled as she began to smell something. Something that really shouldn't be there. Mexican food! Yeah, definitely Mexican food. She could smell jalapeños, and cilantro, and guacamole, and refried beans! Her eyes started to tear up. It was very spicy too. She tried to locate the source of the smell. If Xander had gone out for fast food and not checked with her... But, no, it didn't seem to be coming from the library. Where was it coming from? Looking around, she realized it was centered in the office. Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Suddenly everything happened at once. File drawers opened and closed, the computer turned on and off, desk drawers seemed to explode, distributing their contents all over. She dove to the floor, covering her head with her arms. What the hell was going on? Something had happened to upset one of the ghosts, but just what?

Then she noticed, a small black and white monitor blink on. She heard a tape start and looked up to see Angel in a cage. The sound came on and she realized that it wasn't Angel, but Angelus. It was an old tape from when Wes had let Angelus loose. Why did the ghost want her to see this?

She started to get to her feet, the room had gone silent except for the sound of Angelus taunting Wes. She approached the monitor carefully. She frowned as she tried to figure out just what she was being told. She heard a drawer opening and spun around. It was Cordy's desk. Something shot out, aimed straight at her. She barely had time to cover her face when-- Huh? She opened her eyes and saw a taser floating not three inches in front of her face.

Huh? A taser? What? Why? She gasped as she was hit with what the ghost was telling her. "Buffy!" she screamed. She grabbed the taser and ran for the stairs, praying she was in time.

Cole

He was finally being allowed to rest. Who knew that fetch was so exhausting? The kid had finally worn himself – and Cole – out. They were now sitting on the couch watching – of all things – cartoons. He'd never live this down if any of his former colleagues caught him. He shuddered – unfortunately, it seemed to come out as some kind of convulsion.

He felt himself being pulled up onto the kids lap. Great. He hadn't meant to do that. Now he was going to get more fondling. Petting, he meant. It really wasn't that uncomfortable but it was so demeaning. He kept an ear open for the door. He wished Phoebe would get here. He needed to see her. He really didn't know how much more of the little guy he could take.

Maybe he should've taken the form of a bird. No, they probably wouldn't have let a bird in. Or a cat. Yes, that might've worked but there was no guarantee the girls' would've let him in. He had considered a bug, spider, or even a mouse or rat. But he had ruled them out, thinking the chances of him being exterminated in such a form were too high. So a dog it had been.

He just really wished that Phoebe returned before Piper decided to carry out her threat. She had been making noises about giving the new dog a bath. Not something he was looking forward to. Especially if she decided to use Leo's shampoo or hers, for that matter. He didn't relish the idea at all. He sighed as he settled himself for the wait. He nearly groaned as he realized the next cartoon was coming on. Ugh! Spongebob. He really hated this one.

Xander & Giles

Xander was stewing. Sometimes he didn't think Giles even listened to him. He **knew** Buffy didn't. Well, that wasn't quite true. She listened. She just wouldn't listen to **_any_**one where Angel was concerned. And that was a fatal flaw where Xander was concerned. He sighed and finished putting the final volumes of Giles' very strange encyclopedia on the shelf. Done.

He looked around and sighed again. Still more books, and God help him if he put them up in the wrong order. If Giles didn't yell at him, Wesley's ghost would certainly take it into his invisible head to re-order them. They'd already had a few disagreements between the dead and living Watcher on the proper order. Xander snorted in disgust. One Watcher was bad enough, but two?

He went to pick up the demon indexes to shelve them when all hell broke loose. All his neatly shelved encyclopedias went flying off the shelves. That was it! Damn that ghost! He was going to have to insist Willow figure out how to exorcise this hotel once and for all. He dove for cover behind Giles' chair.

"Wes!" he screamed. "Do you mind? I've had enough head injuries in my short life as it is!"

Giles dropped the diary he had been reading. Looking up, the room was in a complete uproar. Whatever had upset Wes had really done the job. He watched as Xander sped across the room and behind the chair he had just vacated. He turned to look at him. "Do I want to know what the bloody hell you did to piss Wesley off?"

"Me!" Xander squeaked. "Why is it always me?"

Giles' left eyebrow shot up at that. "Okay, okay. I know I usually do do something. But all I did was shelve those encyclopedias – and I swear they were in order. I may not be the smartest graduate of Sunnydale High, but I do know my ABC's!"

The temperature in the room dropped at least ten degrees, and Giles' nose wrinkled at the distinct smell of over steeped tea. He shuddered. He focused on the books that were spinning in a literary cyclone in the middle of the room. He hit the floor. Looking up tentatively, he saw that the books were slowing and shelving themselves. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Seven books shelved. The remaining books spun a few more times until they were dropped on the floor in a stack. He still felt the cold, but all was silent.

"Giles, is it safe?" Xander asked, as he peered around the chair.

"Yes, I think it is. I rather think that Wesley is trying to tell us something." Giles approached the shelf with caution. Xander followed behind him.

There on the bookshelf were seven volumes of the encyclopedia, they weren't even in order. Xander frowned. Giles tried to concentrate. "Now, what do you suppose?"

"Maybe they spell something?" Xander suggested.

"Hmm? Well, let's see... A-N-G-E-L... oh, bloody, bloody hell! ...U-S! Run, Xander! We've got to get to Buffy!" Giles yelled. He grabbed a piece of wood left over from Xander's carpentry and ran. As they raced for the door, they could hear Willow screaming from the lobby.

"Buffy!"

Phoebe Halliwell

She was in a crappy mood. She no longer had a publisher boyfriend to intimidate Elise with. On top of that, she was also not getting her sex breaks, either. So, she was now overworked and stressed out. As she let herself in the Manor, it probably would be no better at home. Not if the world's demons had anything to say about it. A day without evil... well, it would be no sense giving in to false hope. The last thing she expected when she came home was to be confronted with a dog.

Maybe one of her sisters had screwed up on a spell, again? It wouldn't be the first time. Though this dog was quite shaggy and kinda scruffy. She didn't see her sisters being so ill-groomed. No, maybe it was just a dog. Yeah, right. In this house?

"Aunt Pheebs! You like our new doggy?" Wyatt rushed up and pulled the dog up into his arms.

She nearly choked when she saw the look in the dog's eyes. It was like he was rolling his eyes. Do dogs do that?

"What do you think, Phoebe?" She looked up to see Piper coming in the room. "Do you think he's okay?" She smiled at Piper. She was so obviously trying to find an out on this dog thing. Motherhood apparently isn't nearly as easy as sisterhood. She tried hard to smother a snicker.

She looked back to the dog and reached over to pet him. The dog flinched at her touch, and squirmed out of Wyatt's arms. Dropping to the floor, he raced over behind Piper and licked behind her knee. Piper squealed, her leg jerking upwards. "How the hell? It's like the dog knows I'm sensitive there!" She shrieked. "I swear, Phoebe, this dog is a little creepy."

"Mom! No!" Wyatt cried.

Phoebe chuckled. "Wy, sweetie, I just think your mom's not really used to dogs. Witches are really more cat people. Right, Piper?"

"Yeah, yeah, that must be it." She headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner. "How was work?"

"I miss Jason." She moped, following her sister into the kitchen, not noticing the smug look on the dog's face.

Willow

Running up the stairs, she could hear Giles and Xander shouting behind her. Maybe Wes' ghost helped them the way the other ghost had helped her. She heard them trip over the office supplies that the ghost had strewn about the lobby. She could hear them cursing as she made it up the stairs to Angel's apartments.

She was following the smell of jalapeños the whole way. It seems the ghost wanted to help. She also felt a distinct chill in the air, and another smell. The smell of tea. Wes. Wes' ghost was coming too. Too bad he couldn't tell her who the other ghost was. She'd like to thank her.

She slammed into the door without slowing her momentum. Wrestling with the doorknob, she found it to be locked. She kicked it in frustration. "Buffy!" she cried desperately. She turned to see Giles and Xander, wood in hand. They looked as scared as she felt.

All of a sudden, the knob she was holding onto turned and the door swung inwards. She fell into the room, Giles and Xander running in around her. As she got up, her breath caught in her throat. There was Buffy on Angel's lap, his fangs buried in her neck. Oh, Goddess, they had to be in time. Don't let her be dead.

Giles and Xander

They each rushed forward wanting to be the one who got to stake Angelus into oblivion. Grasping their impromptu weapons, they both ran to a separate side of the bed. As they got there, though, they found the air becoming thicker and colder.

"What the hell?" Xander spat out. It was the ghosts! They didn't want them to stake Angelus! Oh, just great! And just how were they to save Buffy without killing the damned vampire?

Giles tried time and again to get past the ghostly interference. But nothing was helping. All he could do was watch helplessly as his Slayer – his child – was ravaged by the body of the man she loved. He couldn't lose her – he couldn't! So, he pressed forward again – and again – and again, but all in vain.

Suddenly, he was pushed aside by Willow. She got through! "Willow! Be careful!" he heard Xander exclaim. He pushed forward in her wake only to discover that the ghosts had only let her through. He spun his head towards Xander. No, he didn't get through either. For some reason, only Willow was allowed--

He watched, stunned, as Willow pushed an object to Angel's exposed nape. A hissing sound and a spark and the smell of electricity permeated the air, cutting through the overpowering scent of jalapeños and old tea. He saw Angel's body collapse, his arms releasing the unconscious Slayer. Buffy slid off the bed and onto the floor.

The taser and stakes dropped to the floor as the three of them ran to their friend. Giles felt frantically for a pulse. "Thank God. She's still alive. Her pulse is weak, but steady. We need to get her to the hospital."

"What about--" Xander nodded his head at Angel's unconscious form.

"We should probably tie him up." He started looking around for anything – strong ropes, belts, chains would be preferred.

Willow jumped at the sound coming from the doorway. She ran to the door and into the hallway. The monitor in the lobby was still on, but its volume had been turned up so she could hear it upstairs.

"Shhhh! Listen!" Xander and Giles rushed to her and they listened to the sound of Angelus taunting Wes coming from the lobby.

_You know, you're not fooling anyone. Get some new clothes, cool haircut, hit the gym—you're still the same loser none of the other kids wanted to sit with at lunch._

_Yet you're locked in that cage, and I'm out here._ _So? You've got no leverage. What are you going to do? Kill me? _ "That's it!" Willow screams causing her friends to stumble backwards in surprise. "The cage! It's in the cellar! We'll stow him down there while we get Buffy to the hospital." Giles looked to Willow and then back at the still vampire. It could work. He turned back as the tape ran on... _You must hate it. That Angel fights evil._

Eats you up inside, doesn't it. Seeing all those idiots flock around him, calling him a champion. Anyone ever call you a champion? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _or _Charmed. _

**Summary:**

Cole comes to a decision. Buffy wakes up in a hospital much to her disgust. Someone wakes up in a cage.

**Chapter Three**

Halliwell Manor

He was quite pleasantly full. Piper really knew how to treat a dog. No kibbles for him. No, he got the leftovers straight from the table. Some very fine cuts of meat went into it. He sighed in pleasure, earning a look from the cook. All things being equal, he had always liked her best. Especially now. He thumped his tail as he looked up into her eyes. She gazed at him curiously, not for the first time, he wondered. Could she tell?

The dog was definitely growing on her. He was very sweet and friendly. She thought he would be a good thing to have around. She frowned. She did worry, though. What if a demon killed the dog? Wyatt would be heartbroken. Come to think of it, so would she. But the dog was kind of strange. The looks he gave were nearly human. The look of gratitude and pleasure as he ate the plate she'd made up for him. And, he didn't eat like a normal dog. He took his time, not wolfing it down like most dogs did. She smiled down at him, leaning down to tickle under his chin. She giggled as he licked her fingers.

Who knew? Cole thought to himself. Piper tasted quite nice. Maybe he should've tried having an affair with her. Little late now. He trotted along with her as she finished cleaning the kitchen. The boy was having his bath, so he'd gotten a reprieve from him. Not that he didn't like the kid. It was just really tiring playing with him. He felt really bad for the boy. When he left, what would happen? He hadn't planned on liking the kid. He bristled. He'd really lost his demonic touch if he was feeling bad for a white lighter brat.

Cedars Sinai Medical Center

"I hate hospitals." She whined.

"Indeed. Then perhaps you shouldn't try so hard to get sent to one."

Buffy cringed at the sound of Giles' voice. She kept her eyes closed. Judging by his voice, he was very upset. She knew what she'd see if she looked into his eyes. No one could look as pissed off and disappointed in her at the same time as Giles could. He was right, though. It had been her fault. She was so worried about Angel, she had just ignored the dangers.

"Buffy." She heard Giles speak, his voice firm. "Buffy. I know you're in there. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She flinched at the look in his eyes. _I told you so._ They seemed to be saying. She smiled weakly, and looked around the room. Xander and Willow were there, too. They were smiling at her. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Buff." Xander. Good.

"Buffy, thank the Goddess you're alright! I was so worried." Willow gushed, rushing up to her bedside. "I didn't think I'd make it in time. In fact, the door was locked. But the ghosts took care of that. Xander and Giles couldn't get to you, but I did. But you weren't moving. We were so scared. If the ghosts hadn't--"

"Breathe, Willow, breathe." Buffy admonished her friend. "If you don't, I won't be the only that went to the emergency room today."

She giggled, babbling Willow had struck again. She let Xander help her up as Giles poked his head out the door. Buffy could vaguely hear him calling for the doctor. _Great, just what I need. A doctor. _

"Now, Buffy, how are you feeling? A little embarrassed? Ashamed? Perhaps just a tinge of stupidity?" She cringed at the sound in Giles' voice. Of course he'd be upset with her. Feeding a vampire wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. That was bad enough. But feeding a seriously ill vampire? That bordered on the insane.

"Yes, Giles, to all three. I just-- I just couldn't let him-- I couldn't live with myself if he'd--" She broke down in tears at the thought. She'd risked everything for him and now what? Now, they'd killed him. Or worse! Angelus was loose once again to terrorize the world. Her tears came harder at the thought. Last time he'd done enough damage, but then he was in Sunnydale. Now, he was in the big city. L.A. He could do a lot more damage here.

"What's going on here?" A strange voice bellowed out. She turned and was faced with a frightening sight. It was either Santa Claus or his evil twin. A large man with a bushy white beard was stampeding into the room. He had a large belly and his white lab coat had to be the size of a small circus tent. He had red and white polka-dotted bow tie and his white hair was pinned back into a long braid. Her eyes widened to the size of fifty-cent pieces. Now she was truly frightened. If she didn't like hospitals before now, she was surely going to have nightmares after this visit.

The Hyperion Hotel

His head hurt. Bad. However, he was still alive. He'd been fed recently, too. Savoring the blood still in his mouth, his heart contracted as he recognized the taste. Buffy. Damnation! What had he done now? He couldn't remember a thing. Not since he'd been struck down in that final battle. Had Gunn survived? Or Spike? He tried to focus on the link between him and Spike, but all he felt was more pain.

_Daddy! Daddy! You're okay! Princess is so happy!_

He groaned as his head throbbed with her words. Drusilla. Dear, mad Drusilla. Well, at least someone had heard him. He tried to focus to answer her, but all he did was increase his headache. He'd never been the best at this kind of communication, even when he was feeling his best.

_Daddy, don't worry. You just get better. Princess is taking care of her naughty boy. He's being ever so naughty. But don't you worry, he's getting better. I have to go now, Daddy. Princess' naughty boy needs his bath. I love you, Daddy!_

He chuckled, grimacing at the pain it brought. Poor, poor Spike. At the tender mercies of Drusilla. He really wouldn't wish that even on Spike. Dru would probably punish him eventually for his countless sins against her, he was sure.

"**_Yes, I know. He's awake. Just be patient."_**

Angel stiffened at the voice. Wesley. It sounded like Wesley. But there was something different about it. Plus Wes was dead, wasn't he? He scented the air experimentally. He still wasn't quite ready to face the world just yet. That was a question. Why wasn't he dead? He really should be. Yet again, the PTB – damn them – had probably interfered.

"**_Angel? Angel? Can you hear me?" _**The voice was insistent. It seemed he had to rejoin the world. Much as he didn't want to. More pain, more regrets. Hell, more brooding! Hadn't he done enough of that for a few lifetimes? He opened his eyes hesitantly. He was afraid of just what he would see. Just how bad would Wes look. And who had he been talking to?

Looking around, he eased up. He was in the cage. The cage for Angelus. Well, that was a good sign. Surely if he'd killed Buffy, they'd have killed him, not just cage him up. He looked around and got a very large shock. Wes was dead. He knew that now. Because he was face-to-face with Wes now, and he was transparent. He was a ghost.

Halliwell Manor

Cole was bored. But at least he'd answered the question he'd come for. He was over Phoebe. Thank the Great Mother! He sighed, nuzzling against Piper's leg. He'd also discovered something else. He was very attached to Piper. It wasn't love. But it was an affection. She'd always given him the benefit of the doubt. She'd supported him when he needed it. And she'd fought him when he deserved that.

He arched his head as she reached down to scratch behind his ears. Oh, yes! That was perfect. Maybe he should just stay being a dog. It really wasn't that bad. Getting fed by Piper. Playing ball with the kid. Even begging as they ate dinner was a little fun.

The bath, though. He'd been dreading that. But in the end it was kind of nice, too. She'd used a mild baby shampoo, and he'd splashed her. He'd quite enjoyed that. Got a nice peek at what Piper had been hiding under her common sense attire when her shirt got soaked. Not like Phoebe and Prue. They displayed it out there for all to see. But, Piper was always just a little more dignified than her sisters. He chuckled silently. Yes, he'd gotten quite an eyeful. If only he hadn't been a dog...

No, he wasn't in love with Piper, but he wasn't dead either. She was a fine looking woman. Leo was very lucky. He looked at the white lighter, who was arguing with Paige, probably about some of the finer points of do-goodedness, he supposed. He wondered if Leo knew how very lucky he was. He made a noise, it came out between a whine and a growl. Dogs weren't nearly as fluent as demons in their guttural noises. He wagged his tail as he felt Piper scratch behind his ears.

"Looks like you have a friend, there." Phoebe. "I guess that means we have a dog now. Not quite the same as a cat."

Piper snorted at her sister. "No, I guess not. But he's much more affectionate than Kit ever was. I think he has a great personality. Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't make him a bad dog."

"No, it's just weird. In fact, I think he's a weird dog period." She replied. Cole bristled at his ex-wife's words. If she only knew. He had nothing against her, really. He just didn't want her to have one of her frequent visions while touching him. Especially if she got sight of Willow. He didn't want to put Willow in any danger at all. He felt the darkness within him build at the thought of the dark witch. He knew that he had to act on that. The demon in him recognized the dark witch in her as a potential mate. It was the human factor that worried him.

He needed to get back to her. He wanted to find out what she was all about. The one short meeting they'd had just wasn't enough. If only her friends hadn't been there. If only they hadn't been interrupted. He snarled lightly at the memory. He stiffened, listening for signs that the Halliwells noticed. Piper had paused, but no one seemed alerted. He shifted uncomfortably. His small, canine body was aroused at the thought of Willow. Just imagine what the full demon would be feeling.

Looking at Phoebe, he realized just how over her he was. He knew that he had been in love with her. It just hadn't worked. Maybe it was never meant to. He didn't know. What he did know was that the madness that had infected after he'd returned from the Wastelands was gone. He was free of that mindless desire to force Phoebe to his side. He sighed at the feeling of freedom.

He was nearly asleep when he heard the noise. His head shot up as he tried to concentrate on the sound. It was coming from upstairs. What was it? There! A cry. He shot to his feet as he realized it was the baby! He growled as he realized what was happening. Damn! He didn't have the time to be discreet! He shimmered out of the room, heading for the nursery, ignoring the cries of alarm in his wake.

Cedars Sinai Medical Center

"Thank God he's gone!" Buffy exclaimed. She looked to her side at the sound of a giggle. Willow was standing there, holding her clothes for her. "What! Please tell me he gave you the creeps, too, Wills!"

"Buffy!" Her friend scolded her. "I thought he was kind of cute. In a roly-poly sort of way."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the rest of her clothes. Xander and Giles were waiting outside while she got dressed. She'd gotten her discharge papers and she needed to be out of here. The less time she spent in hospitals the better. And she needed to see about Angel. Maybe he'd be better.

"Will? Angel is alright, isn't he? He's not really gone all... grrrr! Has he?"

Willow frowned as Buffy slipped her shoes on. There was a sadness in her eyes. Willow knew that her friend dreaded having to face her worst enemy in her lover's body. But, she couldn't really give her any assurances in that direction. As far as she knew, that was Angelus they'd caged before they came. What interested her more was the ghosts. They had insisted that Angel (or Angelus) not be killed. She really needed to know if they knew more than they were saying. Well, they probably did – as they didn't seem to talk much.

"Will?" Buffy insisted. Willow shook the cobwebs out of her head, and turned to smile weakly at her friend.

"Yeah, I heard you. Buffy, I'm sorry. We didn't kill him. The ghosts – they wouldn't let Xander or Giles stake him. They seemed insistent that he just be knocked out. We put him in the cage. I can't tell you anything more."

"Nothing!" She cried as she and Willow joined the men in the hallway.

"How are you feeling, Buffy? Ready to go?" She turned at the sound of Giles' voice. She smiled at him, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Giles. I'm sorry about.. well, all this." She smiled. "I just wanted to-- I didn't think--"

"Buffy, I think we all understand what you were and were **not** thinking. However, we now have to deal with the consequences."

"Yeah, Buff. We now have an Angelus caged in the basement and two ghosts that won't let us kill him." Xander spat out in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _do not belong to me.

**Summary:**

Angel is talking with the dead. Buffy returns from the hospital.

**Chapter Four**

Hyperion Hotel – Cellar

"A ghost." Angel breathed out.

"**Indeed." **The spectral Wesley replied. "**Are you feeling better? Can we get you anything?"**

_We? _Angel thought. He looked around. There was no one else in the cellar. Yet, Wes had been speaking to _someone_.

"**Fred. It's Fred, Angel. We're together again."**

Angel looked up at the name. _Fred! Dear sweet Fred!_ Her soul, it had been saved – somehow. But he didn't understand. If she was here, if Wes was here, why were they? Why hadn't they moved on? And why could he see Wes and not Fred? "Wes. I-- I have so many questions. I--"

"**Not now, Angel. They'll be back from the hospital soon. They'll be worried. Because of what you did to Buffy. We need to talk about that first. Do you understand? We barely stopped Giles and Xander from staking you earlier."**

Tears came to his eyes as he thought of Buffy. "Bu-Buffy. How bad? Is she-- is she---" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"**No, no, she's not dead. But it was a close run thing. She was still unconscious when they took her to the hospital. We're fairly sure she'll be alright."**

"FAIRLY SURE!" Angel bellowed as he surged the bars. His rage was cooled by the look in Wes' eyes. He hadn't moved a muscle at his temper. Just raised an eyebrow and tapped a spectral toe. It was pretty hard to put the fear of death into someone that was already dead, that was for sure. He sighed and sat back down. "Okay, Wes, I get it. Just fill me in. The last thing I remember was the battle behind Wolfram & Hart. I take it that was a while ago."

Wes' eyes got wide at that. He turned away from Angel and seemed to be looking at someone. Someone Angel couldn't see. It must be Fred. He wished so badly he could see her again. Just to let her know how sorry he was that he didn't save her. That he had failed her. Like he had failed Cordelia and Doyle. When Wes turned back, he saw the expression in Angel's eyes and he smiled sympathetically.

"**She wishes she could talk to you too, Angel. She really does. She's not the same, you know. She's here, but she's still-- well, she's a little fractured. That's as close as I can explain it."**

"Could you-- Fred? If you can hear me, I'm sorry. So sorry for not saving you. For--"

"**Angel! Stop! You're just upsetting her!" **Wes yelled, his eyes panicked. He looked anxiously to where Angel thought Fred had been standing. Angel watched in alarm as Wes' eyes rose to the ceiling and then his head slumped. He waited silently until Wes looked him in the eyes again. Now he had a look of desolation there. "**I'm sorry, Angel. You weren't to know. Fred is highly unstable. When she gets overly excited, she just dissipates. She's still around. But in more than one piece." **He tried to reach out for Angel at the sight in his friend's eyes. "**Angel, don't worry. She's getting better. Every day she improves. We just have to be patient."**

Angel nodded glumly. He didn't really understand. He was still trying to figure out which way was up if he told the truth. It was bad enough when he had dug himself out of Liam's grave. Then, when he had come back from the hell dimension that Buffy had sent him to. What he'd give for some whiskey. Irish, of course. "Yes, of course, Wesley. I think we all need to take things slowly. Now why don't you let me know what's happened."

Wes smiled, nodding in agreement. Yes, he'd tell him as much as he could. "**Yes, Angel. We need to discuss this before they get back. However, there is one complication. You are the only one that can see me, apparently. I don't know why but Mr. Giles, Xander, Buffy, not even Ms. Rosenberg – none of them can see me. You will – in all probability – have to convince them on your own."**

"Convince them? Of what?"

"**Oh! Didn't you realize? You will have to convince them that you are not Angelus. That you still have a soul. Why do you think you were in this cage?"**

Angel groaned. Why couldn't things ever be easy?

Hyperion Hotel – Lobby

Buffy led Giles, Xander, and Willow into the lobby of the Hyperion. It was very quiet. But then she had always thought this place a little eerie. She could blame it on the ghosts, but she couldn't really. No, it had seemed eerie before she had even known about the ghosts.

"What a mess!" She breathed, looking around herself. The lobby looked as if a tornado had run through it. "What hit this place?"

Willow chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Told you, Buffy. The ghosts. The other ghost made all this mess."

"The _other_?"

"Yeah, Buff." Xander interjected. "The non-Watcher ghost. Wes made a mess. But it was a much neater mess. Just like a Watcher. Even their messes are organized."

"Indeed." Xander flinched at the sound of cold disdain. "However, it does seem the other ghost was quite a bit more frantic."

"Frantic doesn't really describe it guys. Things were flying all over this place. I am so not looking forward to cleaning this up."

"So, who is the other ghost?" Buffy asked as she stepped over the debris of files and office supplies littering the floor.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Willow hedged. "But I have an idea."

"Yes, I think we can make an educated guess. After the behavior upstairs, we can determine they are a friend of Angel's. That should narrow it down."

"Or Angelus'." Xander piped in.

Giles narrowed his eyes and groaned. "Xander, Angelus didn't have friends. He had minions." He turned to Willow. "So, who do you think it is? I don't really think it's Cordelia."

She snorted in response. "No way is it Cordelia. No, I'm betting on Fred."

"Why do you think it's this... Fred, Wills?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I figure our candidates would be one of Angel's friends. So that would mean Cordy, Fred, and Gunn."

"What about that Doyle guy?"Buffy asked her, remembering the little guy with the Irish accent that used to work with Angel. She had heard that when he had died both Angel and Cordy had really been affected.

"No, I don't think so. Doyle never came here. He died before they moved to the hotel. Same with Spike. Although, I'd think we'd know it if it was Spike haunting the hotel."

"Yeah, the tv'd be tuning in to that horrible soap of his all the time." Buffy put in with a giggle.

"Right." Willow continued. "One of the reasons I think it's her is because of how she died. This ghost is here not just because of unfinished business. It's here because there's something wrong. Like the soul itself is damaged."

"Willow is right." Giles put in. "I could've sent you to Angel when he asked for help. I'll always regret that I did not. I know that Wes blames me."

"Yeah!" Willow agreed enthusiastically. "That's another reason I think this is Fred."

"Okay, I so did not follow that." Xander spat out.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Wes loves Fred. He adores Fred. I don't think he could move on if Fred was stuck."

"Ohhh!" Buffy cried out. "Does she love him?"

Willow nodded sadly. "Yes, I think so. She had been seeing that Gunn guy for a while. Another reason I think it was her is how loyal she was to Angel. She practically hero worshiped him. Cordy told me once that she considered Angel her knight in shining armor. She thought he was this noble, tragic hero cursed to roam the earth eternally without love." She smiled as she heard Buffy groaning at her side.

"So, that's why she – and Wes, I suppose – wouldn't let us stake Angelus? They're hoping to bring back the old broodster?" Xander quipped.

"Maybe it isn't Angelus? We just assumed that because--"

"Whoa! Wills! I'm thinking if it's quacking, it's a duck!"

"We don't know that." Buffy interjected. "I mean, he was feeding on me. But, he wasn't torturing or tormenting me. I mean, Angelus usually likes to play with his food a little first."

"Right!"

"I hate to admit it, Xander, but the girls do have a point. I'm not entirely sure that it is Angelus. At least not completely. Wes, dead or not, fired or not, will always be a Watcher in his heart. I don't think he would protect him, unless he believed that we were making a mistake."

Xander moaned. He knew if Giles had any doubts, then the argument was over. They would be giving the vampire another chance. Just one more in a whole multitude of chances. Even Derek Jeter gets only three strikes for God's sake!

Hyperion Hotel – Cellar

Angel was listening to what was going on in the lobby with interest. Not for the first time was he thankful for his preternatural sense of hearing. He had no trouble at all understanding what was going on upstairs.

Maybe it won't be too hard convincing them, after all. If Giles wasn't certain, if he had doubts... Then, he had a chance of convincing them. Buffy wanted him to be okay. Willow-- well, Willow sounded like she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The only holdout would be Xander. And Xander-- well, Xander would probably, left to his own devices, stake him – soul or no soul.

"**Well, thankfully Mr. Giles is not letting his emotions rule the day."**

He looked up at the ghost in front of him. He was quite grateful for Wes' presence. He had been a solitary creature for a century. However, he had been ruined by the last decade, especially the last seven years in LA with these people. He had fought many times with people over the years – both on the side of evil and the side of good. But to know that people would not only fight with him, but for him – it was an incredible feeling.

If Wes hadn't been here, he didn't know what he would've done. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He'd gotten used to depending on people. He liked it. "Wes? Thanks."

"**Thanks? For saving your life? No problem, no thanks are necessary."**

"No, Wes. Not for that. You're right, I don't need to thank you for that. No, I want to thank you for being my friend. I wish I'd said it more often to you. All of you. After a century alone, I've gotten used to depending on.. on counting on people. Thank you."

"**Angel, you're welcome. That was.. well, that was an incredible thing to say. I've never heard you be so--"**

"I take it back, guys." Angel's eyes spun to the entrance from the lobby. There stood Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander. It had been Xander who spoke. "Old Angel may be delusional, but there's no way in Hell that Angelus would say something so sappy!"

Angel rolled his eyes. Xander never ceased to aggravate him. Soul or not, he had always fantasized about killing him. He watched as the four of them entered the room. Xander walked right through Wes, who bristled in annoyance. He chuckled as he watched Xander first shiver from the cold (walking through a ghost could be a rather chilly experience), and then trip down the stairs. He guessed it was due to something Fred did. He couldn't see her, but he did get a sense of her from time to time.

Buffy ran to the cage. She fumbled at the lock with her left hand as her right reached in the cage to caress Angel's face. And it was Angel's face. Xander was right. This was definitely not Angelus. He took the hand from his face, bringing it to his lips. She blushed as every nerve in her body shuddered in delight. She tore her eyes away from his face reluctantly when she realized that the lock seemed to not be giving. She grabbed it with both hands and tugged. She frowned. "I don't---"

Angel laughed, his eyes meeting Wes'. "**Bloody right, it doesn't give. I should hope not."**

"Wes is right, Buffy. That lock was designed to keep Angelus in. You shouldn't be able to beat it either."

Willow and Giles exchanged a look. Wes? "Angel, excuse me. But, can you actually hear Wes? You can communicate with him and the other ghost?"

Buffy spun and looked at Willow, Xander, and Giles. One of them had to have the key. They wouldn't have just locked him in without it, would they? "Um, guys? I'm curious about the ghosts, too. But you didn't just lock him in without a key? Did you? **_Did you!_**"

Xander chuckled, shaking his head. Trust Buffy to be so focused on that one thing. He fished in his pocket for the all-important key. "Okay, Buff. I'll let him out. But – on one condition – no giving him the Happy. Know what I mean?"

She smiled happily, moving to the side as Xander unlocked the cage. As soon as he was out, she shrieked in delight and launched herself at him. She jumped up, her arms around his neck, her legs about his waist. It had been so long, so very long. She took his lips as a man dying of thirst would take to a bottle of water.

Xander and Giles rolled their eyes at the sight before them. Well, as long as it was only a kiss, they'd be safe. Anything more than that... Willow didn't roll her eyes. She sighed happily at her friends. Kissing may be all they could do. But it was more than they had done in some time. If only, hadn't they suffered enough?

She turned around and headed up the stairs to give them some space. Perhaps she should start on cleaning Fred's mess. As she headed back into the lobby, she was surprised by an arm snaking around her waist. She felt herself being pulled against a very firm – and very male – chest. Another hand reached up to her chin, tilting it upwards. Her green eyes met with a pair of cool blue ones. _Goddess! _She thought. _It's him! It's that demon from the Hellmouth!_ He smiled into her eyes. She smiled back, as she felt a great rush of heat bubble up through her. _Oh, boy. He's going to kiss me. And damn it all, I'm going to let him._ She held her breath as she watched his eyes move from her eyes to her mouth and back again. He lowered his head and took her lips in a kiss. _And what a kiss!_

Cole hadn't planned on kissing her. He had just planned on seeing her, and maybe – just maybe – asking her out. But, then he'd seen what was going on in the cellar and he thought he'd take his chances. All the extra pheromones flowing had really gotten his juices flowing. It may be a mistake. But judging on how he felt right now, he didn't think so.

It was all he could do to keep Belthazor under wraps. He could feel his demonic energies sizzling just under his skin, as they practically begged to jump out and envelop the small witch in his arms. Something he had never, ever felt with Phoebe. Hardly surprising, as Phoebe was a **_white_** witch. Color was everything when it came to witches and demons. He pulled her tighter in his arms as he felt the darkness under her skin mirror his own. She shuddered and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, drawing him even closer – was that possible? - to her.

Willow shuddered in ecstasy at the sensations running through her. This wasn't just sex. _No, sirree Bob! _No, there was much more to this. She could feel the darkness bubbling up through her like hot lava. It was only a matter of time before an eruption. She felt dark magicks under his skin as well. But where she felt hers as hot lava, it seemed to her that his were closer to a lightning storm – the mother of all lightning storms.

His hand held her firmly, but very gently, to his lips. She just couldn't get enough of him. She moaned as his lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck. His hand moved from her waist upwards, cupping her breast. She moaned again, louder this time. She felt the magick bubbling up from within. This time, however, she was too weak to stop it. She groaned and surrendered to the force. She reached out to her partner, pulling at him. Begging him for satisfaction.

Cole nearly lost it completely as he felt her surrender. As he felt the darkness within her take over. He hesitated for a moment as he teased her nipple to a peak. How small and delicate she was. On the outside. On the interior, she was a volcano! He shuddered. He took her lips once more, grabbing her waist with both hands. He surrendered to Belthazor, who growled in pleasure. Picking her up with both hands, he carried her a few steps and pressed her against the wall. Growling again, he began to redouble his efforts. He wanted this witch more than he had ever wanted any female. And he meant to have her!

As he began to paw at her clothing, he was assailed by the coldest sensation he had felt in a long, long time. Suddenly, the air became thicker as he was forced backwards. What the hell? A ghost! It had to be! What else could be doing this?

Willow, too, was spitting in anger in frustration. She wanted to kill something. Too bad the victim was already dead. She struggled to get to her feet, when she was tackled to the floor once again. It wasn't a ghost this time. She'd heard her mate growling in anger at the attack on her, but she didn't have time for that. She let loose a flash of plasma energy, forcing Xander across the lobby, crashing against the far wall, knocking him unconscious.

At the sounds from upstairs, Buffy and Angel had reluctantly parted. Something was going on up there. Maybe they were being attacked. Angel looked to Wes. Maybe he knew what was going on. "**Angel, I'm not sure what is going on. But you need to stop it before Willow goes much farther."**

They followed Giles and Xander out of the cellar and into the lobby. What they saw struck even Angel into a temporary paralysis. Willow – a very dark Willow – had attacked Xander, knocking him out. Angel was stunned by Willow's appearance. Her hair – and eyes – had gone coal black. The veins in her face and arms stood out on chalk white skin as ebony lines. He shuddered at the feeling of malevolence emanating from her. More than just that, the rage was clearly palpable.

Across the room, a large demon stood growling and snarling in rage. Whatever Xander had done had enraged not only the dark witch within Willow, but this creature too. It was a very large, very muscular – and very red demon. Looking between the two of them, Angel knew they had to do something. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to hurt Willow doing it. Whatever it was Angel knew that attacking the demon would only succeed in irritating – or even enraging – the dark Willow. But, before he knew what was happening, that is just what Buffy did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _do not belong to me.

**Summary:**

Dark Willow and Belthazor have appeared in the Hyperion Hotel, minus their human alter-egos. Buffy, Angel, Giles, Xander (unconscious), and two ghosts must with contend with them. Who will be standing at the end?

**Author's Note:**

I apologize to any of my readership for any anxiety due to the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. (I, personally, enjoy a good cliff hanger.)

**Chapter Five**

Angel rolled his eyes and groaned. Why were Slayers always so impulsive? It was no wonder they died so young. He shook his head in frustration as he watched her attack the red demon snarling across the lobby. He was in a very foul mood. And, judging by the scent, he had been quite aroused recently. He looked quickly to where the new Willow was struggling to get to her feet. Her eyes were completely obsidian. _Damn it all!_ They didn't have much time at all. If he was right, Willow would attack to defend this demon. Even if it meant hurting her friends.

Angel wasn't sure how much damage Willow could do to Buffy. But, she had managed to knock Xander unconscious without very much effort at all. Not that that was saying anything. He looked nervously to where Xander lay. At least, she's leaving him alone. Xander was slumped motionless against the wall. He was pleased to see that he had completely missed most of the more dangerous structures of the lobby. Angel had been thrown into nearly every surface of the lobby. He was well aware of the wounds that could be inflicted here.

His attention turned back to Buffy and the demon. She had surprised him, knocking him to the floor. The momentum took him to the wall. He bounced up from the floor very fast and faced her in a fighting stance. He watched as the demon's eyes flicked from Buffy to Willow and back again. _I thought so._ Angel thought to himself. _The demon has recognized Willow as his mate. At least, the dark part of Willow. _Suddenly a dagger appeared in the demon's hand. It was a large dagger – probably an athame – and the demon held it menacingly. He was very comfortable with it in his hand – Angel thought he was probably quite proficient at using this weapon.

The demon jumped at Buffy, who leaped out of the way of the blade. She, herself, was unarmed – except, of course, for a wooden stake. She really didn't think a wooden stake would be much use against this guy. She could feel heat emanating off of him. He was unlike any demon she'd ever fought before. For one thing, this guy actually smelled like he'd bathed recently. It was a new experience for her, fighting a demon that smelled... well, good! He was large – as tall as Angel, but much more solid. He seemed to be just as strong and as quick as well. Her roundhouse kicks were just swept away by his large meaty hands. He had red skin and large talons on his fingers. He had huge teeth, a bald head, and pointed elven ears. She had an urge to laugh hysterically. It was like an elf and a dwarf put together.

She was sure that he hadn't shown her all his powers just yet. Right now, it was just a fight. Fists against fists. She was barely holding her own. If she had a weapon, though... She kept on fighting the urge to look back to Angel. Why wasn't he helping? He had always fought side by side with her before. She hoped he wasn't still weak from before. She noticed the demon dropping his arm, and she saw her chance. She lashed out with her leg, connecting with his midsection. The force of the blow folded him in half, and he dropped his weapon. Just as she went in for the kill, she was blown to the floor by some force.

Angel sighed in distress. _Damn it all! Willow! _Willow had struggled to her feet and attacked Buffy. As Angel watched on, he realized that something had to be done – and done fast. She was so very powerful – Buffy had been swatted down with no more effort than it would take to swat a fly. He shuddered.

"Angel!" He turned around to face the insistent voice. Giles had moved to kneel by the motionless Xander. He had a furious look on his face. _And what does he expect me to do? I may be strong – but that's useless against her kind of power._ "Do something! Bloody hell! Buffy needs your help!"

Giles was furious. They were in quite a state. He didn't know who this demon was or where he came from, but that was not worst of it. Dark Willow was back. Luckily, she didn't seem to be holding a grudge for what happened last time. No, strangely enough, all she seemed concerned with was the demon. She wanted to protect him somehow. He wished he knew the whole story. That might help things. But Xander was out – and he was probably the only one other than Willow that knew what had really happened.

Angel wanted to help Buffy – he really did. However, he thought that attacking either the demon or Willow would just make things worse. So, he decided for the moment not to interfere. Unlike Slayers, Angel (and Angelus, for that matter) liked to think things through before acting. He didn't intend on getting killed – well, not unless he had to. Willow started to move in on Buffy. _Damn it! Now he was going to have to do something or Buffy was going to get herself really hurt – or worse! _

"**Angel? Do you have a plan? Is there something Fred and I can do?"**

Angel spun to face Wes' spectral figure. Maybe he and Fred could do something. After all, for some reason, Willow couldn't see or hear them. Maybe the demon couldn't either. That could be an advantage. He mulled it over for a moment. Then, at the corner of his eye, he spied Buffy trying to get up. "No!" He screamed and leapt over her. Just as he landed on top of her, he felt himself being attacked. The demon had leapt at them, thrusting outward with the knife. It cut neatly through the flesh of his shoulder blade. Angel winced and drug Buffy backwards, out of his reach.

Looking upwards, he saw that Willow was getting ready to attack again. She seemed distracted. It seemed as if she couldn't choose from attacking Buffy and himself, or going to the demon. Angel made a decision in that moment. He didn't know if it would help. But he felt the important thing was to keep these two separate. If they could somehow subdue the demon and Willow's dark self, they might be able to restore Willow and kill the demon.

From where he lay, he could still feel the warmth – the heat – emanating from the demon. That gave him an idea. Perhaps the demon was temperature sensitive. Maybe...

"**Angel, we need to get them back to normal. We need to..."**

_**Them? **Is Wes saying that the demon was human too? Oh, Hell! What are we going to do? _He turned to Wes. "Wes! We need to subdue them. Is there a way for the two of you to keep them isolated? It's vitally important to keep them separated. At all costs!"

Giles watched in amazement as Angel had a conversation with empty space. He knew that Wes really was here – in some sense. But, whether or not the ghost could actually help, he wasn't so sure. He wasn't corporeal. However, they had stopped he and Xander from staking Angel. So, maybe they could. He'd have to discuss this with Angel later... if they survived at all. Angel seemed to have a plan, that was a good sign. And he was trying to keep Buffy down.

Giles bristled at not being able to act. However, he wasn't stupid enough to draw Willow's attention to him. He was far more worried about Xander. He still wasn't moving. He must've gotten a hell of a bump on the old noggin. He just hoped there wasn't any lasting damage. Although with Xander, he wasn't sure how you could tell if he did have brain damage.

Looking at Angel, he saw that he still seemed to be having a discussion with the ghosts. He only used Wes' name. Giles wondered if he could see and hear the other one, too... the one that Willow thought was the girl Fred. He sighed. Maybe he'd have the chance to apologize to Wes... and Fred... for failing them.

"Wes. I have an idea." He looked apprehensively at Willow and the other demon. Willow was ignoring Xander and Giles. Good. She was keeping an eye on Buffy. It was mainly Buffy she focused on. The demon, too, focused on Buffy – occasionally. It was more concerned with Willow. It was angry, judging by the all the snarling. "Try to freeze out the demon. I think it's temperature sensitive. Ghosts can affect the temperature – right?"

Wes nodded. Angel watched as he turned and focused on a – supposedly – empty space in the lobby. That must be where Fred was. Wes turned back to him and nodded gravely. He smiled and then just seemed to dissipate in the air. Angel turned to Giles and nodded. He tried to convey some sense of comfort just with a look. But his expression turned grave when he saw the motionless Xander. The boy should have moved by now. Angel had thought he had missed the worst parts of the lobby when he slammed against the wall, but now he wasn't so sure.

He huddled over Buffy, bracing himself for whatever was to come. He wasn't sure just what would happen. However, he was determined to be ready when it did.

As the demon started to approach he and Buffy – dagger poised menacingly, it stumbled. Angel couldn't see anything happening. There was nothing visible. But the demon was affected by something. He could no longer feel the heat emanating from the creature, even the smell of sulfur and brimstone was diminished. He felt Buffy shiver beneath him. "It's getting cold."

"Shush, darling. We don't want to draw their attention. I'm hoping that Wes and Fred can get us out of this mess."

She nodded and tried to cuddle into him. He smiled and tried to ignore the feelings her body inflamed in him. A low growl escaped his chest as he held her tight to stop her wriggling about.

Giles frowned at Angel's growl. He certainly didn't need to deal with this. It was easier when they were separated and just thought about each other all the time. Now, he also had to deal with Willow and a demon. He shook his head in frustration. All he needed now is some bug woman to meet up with Xander.

He gasped when the first object started flying through the air. Flattening himself on the ground next to Xander, he noticed the boy start to move. _Damn it! He would pick the most inopportune time to awake!_ He put a hand firmly on the nape of Xander's neck to hold him down. The last thing they needed was for him to incur another head injury.

File folders, staplers, paper clips, computer diskettes, CDs, and a whole range of office supplies were no flying through the air. They were flying round and round Willow. Faster and faster they spun. Giles was impressed. He could see the witch trying to make her way through the cyclone of paper and detritus to no avail. The items were going so fast that he could no longer make out the individual objects.

"What the--"

"Xander. Now is not the time." He looked down. Xander had a very confused and dazed expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Willow--" He began.

Giles groaned. What was he going to do with this boy? "Yes. Yes, Xander, we've figured that out. Wes and the other ghost are trying to help us out with that. For right now, we need to keep out of the way."

Xander nodded weakly, resting his head back down. His head was throbbing something terrible. He felt the rush of air over his head. He tried peeking up just once. He regretted it almost instantly. His head began to throb even worse. He wasn't sure just what was happening. He only knew two things: he was very worried about Willow and his head hurt like hell!

Angel whispered to Buffy that Xander appeared to be alright. She relaxed somewhat. Not completely. No Slayer ever really relaxed completely. He watched as the demon started to almost fold in on himself. The cold was really affecting him. Little by little, the demon succumbed to the temperature. He started to back up at first, farther and farther, until he was backed up against the wall. He still held the dagger. Angel was amazed at the effect it had on him. He definitely had to remember this. Then, something began to happen to him as he sat against the wall. His form started to waver. There was almost a shimmering effect. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over. The demon was gone and a man was left in his place.

He began to move, but then he realized Willow and Fred were still doing their little dance with the office supplies. He glanced at Willow, she still had not changed. She was peering strangely over at the man. She still seemed to be interested in him. However, the intensity of her interest had changed. Things moved pretty swiftly then.

Giles watched as he lay on the ground. Willow was still Dark Willow, but she had let go most of the rage. Without the demon, her focus was gone. What kind of connection was this? What kind of control did he have over her? Her eyes began to shift back and forth from obsidian to Willow's lovely green eyes. It was as if Dark Willow didn't want to let go. What would they do if they couldn't get **_their_** Willow back?

Buffy was watching all of this from underneath Angel's large frame. She wasn't exactly comfortable. Angel's body was heavy and cold. However, she could tell that Angel was probably even more uncomfortable, if the feeling of his hard shaft pressing against her right hip was anything to go by. She was trying very diligently to stay still. However, every once in a while she moved just to delight in the sense of power she had over him.

Distracted as she was, she was still very worried about Willow. They needed **_their_** Willow back. But how? As she thought this over, she noticed that the man – demon – started to rise. She knew him. But where? Of course! It was that demon they'd rescued from that Hellmouth. She knew she'd live to regret the decision to let him go. Willow had convinced them to do that. And now look! What was his name? Cole! That was it! Black Cole, she thought to herself.

He didn't seem to be affected by the cold anymore. Was it only useful against the demon? She bristled as she saw his object. He was trying to get to Willow. They couldn't allow that. She struggled to get out from underneath Angel. He snarled, nipping at her ear. She froze, obeying his unspoken message. She supposed she'd have to trust him. Besides, it looked as if it was going to be hard for him to get to her. Surrounded as she was by a cyclone of paper.

Cole approached Willow apprehensively. The cold had pretty well sapped any desire out of his body. But he didn't want to leave the poor girl like this. The demon in him was stunned by the sheer power in the little body. She was incredible! She would have made a fine Queen for the Underworld. Far better than his ex-wife. However, he had a soul and so did she. He was determined that her soul would be no worse off for knowing him.

He realized as he approached the cyclone, that he had probably ruined the best chance he had had with her. Even if she was able to get past this – which he doubted – he'd never get past her friends. They were all taking cover on the floor, but he knew this didn't mean they were cowards. If Willow had been anyone else, he knew that they would be attacking her, no holds barred.

He came within arm's length of her. He peered down and made eye contact. He hoped he could get through to her. He owed it to her. "Willow. Willow, it's Cole. Let go. Just let go."

Buffy, Giles, and Xander held her breath as she spoke. Angel was completely still as well, if he did breathe, he would've been holding his breath as well. He noticed a flash in the corner of his eye. As he turned, he saw that Wes had become visible again – at least for him. Wes had a grave and assessing look in his eye. Angel was serious as well. Could they trust this man to do the right thing where Willow was concerned?

Angel watched as the man skirted the cyclone. His eyes narrowed. He saw that the "dark" Willow watched this Cole carefully. He wondered what would happen if he got inside the cyclone, closer to Willow. He knew that Giles and the others would disagree. However, he felt that it was worth the risk.

Cole was getting frustrated. The damn cyclone of paper and the odd paper clip was really making this difficult. He knew if he could get closer to her, he was sure he could talk her out of this. He narrowed his eyes. Shimmering was out of the question. The outlay of demonic energy might arouse her or even one of the ghosts. Ghosts were always problematic. One never how sensitive they were.

Angle looked up and around until he spotted Wes. "Wes! Tell Fred to let him in."

Buffy heard Angel. _What! Is he insane? The last thing we want is the two of them together!_ She tried to squirm out from underneath him, but it was useless. He had her pinned tight underneath him. She had no leverage. One thing was for sure, when she got out from under him, she was going to kick his ass.

Cole heard Angel as well. _Interesting_, he thought to himself. _The vampire seems to be working to his own agenda. I hadn't expected this. _He watched as the cyclone slowed down long enough for him to get to Willow. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a way out. He saw her intentions as clearly as if they were written in newsprint. He quickly grabbed her by her upper arms and held her firmly. Shaking her, he looked her in the eye. "Willow! This is ridiculous! This is not you. You are in charge of your body and your life. Listen to me!"

All eyes were intent on the pair. Buffy held her breath. It had to work. It almost looked like he was trying to help. _Oh, please, oh, please. Bring my friend back to me. _As they all watched and prayed, the impasse was finally broken.

"Why? Why don't you change back? I liked you as you were. I want **_him _**back – bring **_him _**back to me."

Cole narrowed his eyes at her words. He should've expected something like this. It may be more difficult than he thought. He closed his eyes to suppress the feelings that flared up at her words. He had the edge over her, however. He had over a century of experience dealing with his demon. She had no such experience dealing with the darkness within herself. He needed to use that to bring her back.

"No, you don't understand. He's not gone. He's always here. Just as you're always here – even when she's in charge." He released her arms, and moved his left hand up to cup her cheek. "Darling, we can be together. You know we can. Just not this way. Please, please..."

Giles frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. No, he didn't like the sound of that all. What was even more disturbing, it seemed as if Dark Willow – and maybe **_their_** Willow – was taking it seriously. As they all watched, she seemed to be hesitating. Her features seemed to be softening.

"Here it comes." Giles looked down at Xander's words. He would know. He had been there before. Surely, he was recognizing the signs. He looked back up. It happened so quickly, later he would be unable to tell what happened first. The veins – the hair – the eyes, they all faded back into their dear Willow.

Cole relaxed as Willow regained control. However, all that happened was just too much for her. He caught her as she fainted into his arms. He knelt on the floor cradling her in his arms. He heard the others rise and approach him, but his eyes never strayed from the remarkable girl in his arms. He was even more sure now. He knew that they belonged together. He only needed to convince her of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _or _Charmed._

**Summary**  
Cole and Willow recover from the actions of their alter-egos, Belthazor and Dark Willow.

**Author's Note**  
In the last section of this chapter, I have used several Sumerian words (and one Latin). I would like to thank the Necronomicon Research Group for their terrific on-line dictionary (http://www.ping.de/sites/systemcoder/necro/info/sumerian.htm) for the words: _kashshaptu _witch; _kishpu _sorcery; _sandu _red; _shurpu _purification by fire. The phrase _Salix Gula_ comes from the Latin word _Salix_ for Willow and the Sumerian word _gula_ for evil.

**Chapter Six**

Cole

Cole groaned and drank the last of his gin and tonic. He had a terrible headache. He really shouldn't be drinking – it'd only make it worse. However, he didn't really care about that just now. He scanned the room, looking for his waiter. He wanted another drink. Hell, he wanted a whole pitcher. It wouldn't solve anything, but it would make him happier – at least for the short term.

As he scanned the room, he noticed the couple next to the window. He squinted in the glare of the afternoon sun. They were a good looking couple. Young, professional – and very, very married. He didn't need to look for the wedding rings to see that. He smiled in sympathy for the man. He was obviously more than a little upset about something. They'd been arguing – not maliciously – since they'd come in. The husband seemed to think that the wife's college professor was getting just a little too friendly.

He smiled. He remembered that wonderful madness known as jealousy. He'd felt it enough when he was with Pheebs. Looking at the wife, he could tell she was just as oblivious. She obviously thought it was nothing to worry about. Women were so naive sometimes. It could just drive a guy crazy.

"Gary, it's nothing." The woman was objecting. "He's just being helpful."

"Yeah, sure. He's helping. That's my point. He's taking advantage of the situation. I just don't want him to help himself to too much."

Cole smirked, and suppressed a chuckle. _Yeah, he's a man – after all – what's to stop him if he sees something he likes?_

The woman rolled her eyes at her husband's statement. She obviously thought he was overreacting. She was a good looking woman. He could see why her hubby was being so insistent. There was nothing wrong with defending your mate. He sometimes think civilization had removed too much of the best of man's primal behavior. There was something to be said for savagery. Establishing your dominance, claiming your mate – there was nothing wrong with that. At the thought of the word mate, Willow's features swam before his eyes. He shook his head in frustration and reached for his glass-- Looking up, he was pleased to see the waiter re-enter the dining area. He caught his eye and raised his empty glass.

"Erica..." The husband was on the edge of exasperation ... or even anger... now. Cole smiled. He was glad to see someone else had problems too. Of course, they didn't have demon-witch issues, but still... It was heartening. "Can't you see it? The guy's has gone past what's decent in a student-teacher relationship. I don't want him to try and take advantage of you. You're just too good-hearted."

Cole rolled his eyes. This guy has got it bad. "Sir?" He looked up at the waiter who'd finally arrived. Smiling, he motioned that he wanted another G&T. The waiter took his glass smoothly, yet didn't leave. He frowned.

"Sir, I was just wondering if you would care for anything to eat today."

He nearly growled. He didn't really want to eat. He wanted to get good and drunk. That would take longer if he ate. Of course, that was probably what the damn waiter was getting at. He opened his mouth to speak when a cell phone rang. He was reaching for his when he saw that the woman – Erica, he supposed – had taken her phone out of her handbag. The husband was sitting patiently – and obviously irritated. Cole noticed that the woman had an odd look as she read the message she had received. She was looking from the phone to her husband and back again with an odd guilty expression. _What is this? _

He looked to the waiter – he, too, was absorbed in the mini-soap opera scene playing out in the dining area. He had to suppress a chuckle. It really didn't take much to amuse mortals – or demons, for that matter. Cole was really glad for the distraction. It helped to take his mind off of Willow – though, to tell the truth, it wasn't his **_mind_** that needed to stop focusing on her. No, it was his demon, his body, his... fire. He closed his eyes and groaned with the memory of her touch. The feeling of her in his arms. The... He forced his eyes open and shook his head forcefully, as if he could shake her out of his system. He snarled as he realized he didn't have anything left in his glass. "Could I get that gin and tonic, now?"

The waiter started and looked down at Cole. He shuddered instinctively at the cold, hard tones of Cole's voice. Cole sneered, his gaze piercing the waiter. The waiter wisely took the glass and retreated.

"Damn it!" Cole turned sharply to see the husband losing his temper. _About time, boy. _"Now, the asshole is texting you? That's it, Erica! He has got to stop!"

Cole smiled, and sighed. He wondered if Willow missed him as much as he missed her.

The Hyperion

Angel watched Willow as she was organizing the files. She was energetically throwing her weight into cleaning up the office area. He smiled grimly. She obviously felt very guilty about what had happened. He would almost say she was brooding. Well, as much as Willow could brood. Willow's type of brooding was nothing like what he did. It was more of an agitation, the way she kept herself busy, thinking that hard work would expiate the guilt in her heart. It was actually quite humorous.

Willow felt Angel's gaze on her and looked up. He was looking at her seriously with a strange gaze. Sympathy, pity, and... what else? Empathy? She smiled weakly. If anyone would... if anyone could understand what she was feeling, it would be Angel. He smiled back.

"Angel?" She squeaked. It was the first thing she'd said aloud in hours. Her voice betrayed the turmoil within. She had to get things back to normal. _Yeah, right. What's normal?_

Angel smiled at Willow. She was so strained. She was wound up tighter than a violin string. "Yes, little one?"

She smiled at the endearment. Angel was always so tender and kind to her. She often thought that he treated her like the younger sister he had lost, centuries past. What had been her name? She'd read the Watcher Journals. She couldn't remember at the moment. Her mind was so tired. She was tired. "I was just wondering. What was Cordy's filing system? Did she actually have one?"

Angel laughed at that. And laughed and laughed and laughed. A big belly laugh. It was a very strange sound. She hadn't realized that Angel could laugh. After a few awkward moments, they heard Buffy, Xander, and Giles laughing as well. "Well, we're certainly glad you're feeling better. I thought you were going to be brooding all day."

They turned as Xander cackled. He was shaking his head. "Yeah, Wills, I think we need a rule. Only one brooder allowed. There's only so much we can take. Right?" He looked to Giles and Buffy for support. They were both smiling and nodding. "See?"

Willow blushed, smiling at her friends. They were so good. Such wonderful friends. "Sorry, guys. I guess I don't really understand myself what's going on. It's all so strange."

Buffy rushed forward and impulsively hugged her friend. It was all going to be okay now. Now that they had Willow talking and thinking. Although she thought her friend did way too much self-analyzing, it was a good sign. She liked it better when Wills was thinking out loud. Things always seemed to go much better. It was a little confusing... but better. "It's going to be alright, Wills. I really don't know what happened, either. But, it'll be okay."

Suddenly, it wasn't just Buffy hugging her. They were hit and surrounded by Xander. Willow felt her eyes filling with tears. Maybe they were right. If she stuck with them... _What about Belthazor? _She stiffened as she heard the voice inside her head. It always bothered her when she heard **that** voice. It always made her feel like a schizophrenic or something. If she had only known about the voice when she had first started studying witchcraft... _Like you would've stopped! _The voice stabbed back at her derisively.

She disengaged herself carefully from Buffy and Xander. Looking across the room, she saw that Giles was gazing at her intently. She knew that he must be very concerned about her. She started to move towards him, hesitantly at first. She stopped. Maybe... he was awfully British. You couldn't just rush up and hug him. No matter how much you needed it. It wasn't like he was her father. _Like Dad was a big hugger. Get real! _Her shoulders hunched up at those words. _She was right, _Willow thought to herself. _Or maybe I'm right. I'm not too sure. _Hugging her arms around herself, she held back the tears. She really wanted a dad. Why couldn't Giles be her dad? Why...

She gasped as she felt a hand underneath her chin, forcing it upwards. Green eyes met hazel ones. Her eyes fogged up as the tears welled. She tried to smile and opened her mouth to say something silly. "Giles, I..."

"Shush, Willow, shush. It's going to be alright. You will be alright." He pulled her into his arms, patting her back in what he hoped was a comforting, fatherly way. He didn't know how to be a father. All he really knew was what not to do. Maybe he'd do alright if he didn't act like their fathers. He felt such anger when he thought of these three children of his, and how their so-called fathers treated them. With one hand at the nape of her neck, he drew her face into his chest. _Cry_, he thought to himself. _That's what she needs to do. But how do you get a girl to cry? _"Willow, I..."

That was as much as he got out. For in that instant, all of Willow's pain and turmoil burst forth, as if a dam had broken. She began to whimper, then cry, and it eventually burst forth into a soul-breaking sob. Giles could feel his shirt becoming soaked with her tears. He held onto her tightly and tried to move her towards one of the circular couches in the hotel's lobby. Willow's legs buckled as she gave herself up to the emotion within. Her other self was quiet. Perhaps she was feeling the emotion as well. She didn't know. What she did know was she didn't want to move.

Buffy was still for a few minutes. Then, she, too, could feel the tears threatening to come. She tried to swallow them. All she could feel was a large knot forming in her throat. She looked at Xander. He almost looked like he was about to cry as well. More than that, he looked extremely uncomfortable, like he was having trouble just standing there. She started to move forward to place a hand on his arm, when she felt Angel move forward. She nearly gasped when she saw him put his arms around Xander's shoulders. He leaned down to talk to Xander. She didn't know what he said, but it seemed to calm and relax him. He nodded and headed towards the doors of the Hyperion. She was confused. She looked to Angel. He was smiling, as if he had a secret. He came to her and pulled her into his arms. "You know, baby, even Slayers are allowed to cry." And that was all it took. She turned into his chest and let loose her own tears.

Dark Willow

She was feeling the emotion. Not that she liked it. But she did recognize that the soul needed it. The soul may have thought that she was suffering some sort of psychosis. But she knew differently. She may have a distinct personality from the soul, but they weren't separate. Not at all. It wasn't like Angelus and his soul. They could exist as separate entities. Indeed, they would be better off if they did.

She and her soul, though, that was a completely different matter. She knew that they could never exist apart from each other. Even if they could she wasn't sure she would want to. Not that she didn't enjoy being in charge. The soul put up with so much. So much she never would. So she enjoyed it when she got a chance to act.

She knew that the soul really didn't understand what she was. And for a very long time she really didn't see a need to explain it to her. For so long, she really didn't feel a need to exert herself, to dominate the soul. She only came to the front when the soul needed her. She wondered if the soul or her friends would ever figure it all out.

Belthazor, though. He understood. She was sure of it. She felt that he was a kindred spirit. However, it wasn't the spiritual connection she was interested in. Even the soul would have to admit that they had never met a man or woman that had stirred their passions so. If she would. That was the problem. The damn soul was letting her head take charge again. She snarled in frustration.

That damn soul. It was always so dominated by her sense of guilt and shame. It was ridiculous and she knew it would be no different this time. Shame of betraying her memory of Tara. Shame over actually being attracted to the male of the species. Shame of being attracted to a demon. Guilt that she was doing something her friends disapproved of. Guilt. Shame. Guilt. Shame. It seemed to be all she ever felt.

She was capable of such passion, such feeling, and what feeling dominates her? Guilt! It was enough to drive her crazy. Usually it just annoyed her. But now she realized that it was more than just an annoyance, an inconvenience. That was because he was out there. Belthazor. She wasn't going to let this one get away. She'd never felt this way about anyone. (Well, maybe Angelus.) She never interfered with the soul's love life. However, this time. Yes, this time, she sure as hell was going to interfere. Damn right!

Belthazor

Cole was good and drunk. He'd finally had to give up on the bar, though. It was going to take too long for him to get good and drunk on gin and tonics. He'd finally had to suggest to Cole to take the drinking to the hotel room... or the Underworld. If he'd really wanted to get drunk, some demon ale would go a long way.

They had a lot of disagreements. The demon and the soul. But in the long run, Belthazor knew that his best interests lay with the soul. Cole had even had to accede to that. Especially after the whole fiasco with Phoebe and the Source. They needed each other. Belthazor knew that he had a greater chance at a long life if he stuck with Cole. One thing Cole wasn't and that was stupid.

Growing up in the Underworld, he hadn't felt that way. No, he would've done anything in those days to be a pure blood. All the glances, the attacks, the prejudice... only because his mother had lain with a mortal to get with child. He'd taught them, though. He and Cole had. The other demons stupidly assumed that his human blood made him less dangerous... less lethal. He smiled maliciously at the memory. They couldn't have been more wrong. If anything his humanity made him more of a threat.

Now, after over a century of conflict between soul and demon, Belthazor was comfortable travelling through the years with Cole. Especially now. Now that he had met the _kashshaptu_, the dark witch. He'd felt her presence while still in the hell mouth. He could feel the magic, the _kishpu_ within her. But, he'd let her go. He'd let Cole make the decisions. He couldn't say that he'd disagreed at the time. They'd suffered much at the hands of Cole's first love and his actions to stay with her. So, he'd accepted that they would have to act carefully. After all, the girl's friend was the Slayer. One had to move carefully in such situations. Slayers rarely fought the demons of the Underworld. But that wasn't to say they weren't just as lethal as Belthazor himself was. No, the Slayer was not a force to be complacent about.

He'd put up with returning to San Francisco and checking out those pernicious Halliwells. He'd been surprised. He still couldn't stand Phoebe. He still felt that Paige was proof of why half-breeds are looked down upon. He even remembered why the white lighter Leo annoyed him so. No what had surprised him was the boy. He saw something in the boy's eyes. Something totally unexpected. The arrogance in the boy's eyes surprised him. He had nearly cackled with delight. He'd wanted to summon a shadow. To let the High Council know what an opportunity they had. He just couldn't figure out how to do it without Cole stopping him. He could be patient too. So, he just held his cards close to his chest. No sense in warning Cole and having him ruining all the fun. And, in the end, Cole had played into his hands. He could only imagine how bitter and angry the boy was after his "doggie" had disappeared. He smiled at the memory.

That had been a real surprise too. He'd never have imagined just how much fun being the family dog could be. Chewing Phoebe's shoes. Peeing on Paige's leg – by "accident" of course. Piper cooking for him. Yes, indeed, it had been great, great fun. However, it had ended all too soon. He had looked forward to teaching the kid some bad habits, but it wasn't to be.

He and Cole had been plagued by thoughts of the _kashshaptu sandu_. Over and over again, they had seen her. What was even more amazing it wasn't just him. Cole, too, was enthralled by her. That had amazed Belthazor. The girl did not seem to be his type. Not that Belthazor was complaining. She was a powerful dark witch. Their children would be incredible. He was no different than any other upper-level demon. Showing him a dark witch was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. However, mating with her was going to be difficult – a _shurpu_.

That was how he had felt when they had left San Francisco for Los Angeles where the girl and her friends had been headed when they'd last seen them. It seemed like a century had past since then. His future with the _kashshaptu _was just an abstract thought then. No more. No, a future between him and the _kashshaptu _was most certainly in their future. No, all they really had to worry about was their human halves. He and _Salix Gula_ – they were already committed. It was just a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _or _Charmed._

**Summary**

Giles is concerned about Buffy and Willow and confronts Angel.

**Chapter Seven**

Part One

Giles stared absentmindedly at the ice swirling in his gin. He sighed as he listened to the different noises the hotel made as it settled. The old girl had a lot of mileage on her. _As do I_, he mused. He had to make sure he got this right. He couldn't make another mistake. He'd made so many. Most of all the mistakes he'd made with Willow and her magic. She should never have started. What really struck him was how powerful she was. Her natural magical potential must be immense!

He closed his eyes and groaned. There were so many problems facing them. First of all, he couldn't leave all the Slayers alone for long. He had to restart the Council. He had to start training Watchers. It was a huge task he had in front of him. But it was vital.

The problem was he couldn't leave his "children" alone at this time. Xander was probably fine. Well as fine as Xander ever was. He may be a little obtuse, but he was full of such potential. His researching skills might be lacking, but Giles was positive when it came to field craft and instincts that he was a perfect candidate for a Watcher. But, he knew that Xander couldn't go anywhere until they took care of the girls.

Yes, Buffy and Willow were the real issue. Giles would prefer it if he could get just get them out of here. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. If Angel hadn't been killed outright in his battle, then he'd have no doubt that Angel would've pulled through. He was a vampire, after all. He snorted as he took another drag on his gin. Not just any vampire, either, he was Angelus. Not bloody likely to just roll over and give up, that's for sure.

Then there was Willow and this demon. It was apparently the same demon that the three of them had found on their way here. He'd nearly had a stroke when he'd found out they'd released a demon from a hellmouth. And, now, it had fixated itself on Willow. He needed to find out exactly what this demon was. It was unlike any demon he'd ever seen. Even Buffy had said that. After her confrontation with the demon, she'd been quite disturbed by the experience. There was something different about it and he didn't like the effect it seemed to have on Willow. It really disturbed him.

It disturbed Buffy and Xander as well. The experience in the cave with the hellmouth had demonstrated that. They didn't seem to think that the demon had had enough time to exert any undue influence on her. Yet, somehow it had, both there and here. And now he had followed her here. But, why wait so long? It had been over two months since their experience. So, why now? And, why her? And just what was he using to influence her?

Giles played the confrontation back in his head. It could've been so much worse. If Angel hadn't been there… His eyes shot wide open at the thought. Standing up suddenly, he dropped his now forgotten gin, vaguely registering the sound of the ice spilling out of the glass as it dropped to the floor. His head cleared as he realized that Angel knew something, if not everything. If he was right, Angel knew exactly what – maybe even who – that demon was.

Part Two

Willow thrust the scientific journal from her in disgust as she jolted from the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and nearly screamed in frustration. She had to figure a way out of this. This guy—no! this **demon**! – could not just walk in on her and –

OOF! While pacing, she collided with something quite solid and fell down to the ground. She looked up to see what she crashed into. She would've remembered something that tall in the middle of the room. Towering over her, there he stood – the demon that put so much turmoil in her life – with a very silly smile on his face. She groaned and tried to struggle to her feet.

Cole smiled as he looked down at Willow struggling. He reached down to help her and was shocked to find himself hurt when she flinched from him. He stepped back keeping his hands behind his back. He'd just come to talk and he needed Willow to know that she had nothing to fear from him. He backed up until he was leaning against the wall next to the dresser. He watched Willow organize herself and her thoughts.

She was really nothing like any woman he'd ever gotten himself involved with before. Even under orders from the Source or the Brotherhood. Even then, they tended to send him after females that were at least his type. Not that she was a bad type. Just not one that he'd ever have been interested at first sight before. She almost seemed to be a child. She was so small and delicate looking, actually quite shy. But all that masked a core of steel, a strength and power that staggered the imagination.

Willow, for her part, had moved past shock to outright anger. She was really, really pissed off. It was bad enough how he had been manipulating her recently. But to just appear in her room? She bristled at the outrage. What really made her angry was the fact that just his appearance drew her to him. She could feel the dark magicks stirring just underneath the surface. She shuddered, as she tried to dispel the feeling, and set her gaze on him. She glared.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Cole, too, was feeling the stirring as well. He could feel her magicks reaching out to his own. He knew that he had to get her to understand. The potential was frightening. He didn't know why this particular witch had managed to stay under the radar of both the Underworld and the Elders, but it wouldn't be for long. Soon, they would find out about not just her, but him as well. And he certainly didn't want the Elders to know about him just yet. He'd survived the Charmed Ones quite a few times already, but he wasn't going to survive being vanquished forever. He raised his hands palms up in a peace-making manner.

"Willow. I only came to talk. That's all. There are things I need to tell you. About what you're feeling. About what I'm feeling. It's important. There are other forces out there that are going to be very interested. And we both need to be ready for it."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. Other forces? Ready? Ready for what? She needed to go get Giles— she stepped towards the door when he moved to block her path.

"No, Willow, please. Let this be just us for now. You can bring the others in later." He noticed her willful expression and tried for his best and most convincing smile. He blanched when he noticed her expression change to one of scorn. What? What happened? It always worked with—

"Yeah, right. Does that smile work on all the girls?" She snapped and tried to push herself through him to the door. For some reason, she hadn't decided to just attack him. Pushing at him, it was like pushing against a wall. He hardly even moved. He wasn't trying to grab her or pin her down. He just wouldn't let her get at the door.

"Willow. Please." Cole strained to make his features as neutral as possible. "Let's make a deal. Let's make it just us for now. I promise to answer any questions Giles or any of your friends later. I just want to make this just us right now. It's rather personal, really. There are some things I'm not comfortable talking about in front of strangers. Especially vampires."

Now that did make Willow pause. It was the way he said the word. Like vampires was some kind of vermin or some lower form of life. It was very strange. But the personal thing, that made sense. She really wasn't very comfortable discussing the feelings she was having in front of anyone but Buffy really. Even with her, she ended up blushing far too much. She took a large step back away from his broad chest and took a deep breath. "Okay. We talk. Just talk. No touching. No magic. No big red guy with claws. Okay?"

Cole smiled at her and moved back as she went to sit on the bed. He also took a deep breath. He relaxed as she agreed with him. He hadn't wanted to deal with the others. It would add to much prejudice against him. He knew that his future was with her. Once they were together, he would be safe. Safe from the Underworld, the Elders… even the Charmed Ones. He didn't love her. He knew that. But it didn't mean they wouldn't deal well with one another.

"Now, what did you mean about other forces?"

Part Three

Angel drank his dinner of pigs' blood in uncomfortable silence. He shifted nervously in his chair, his legs crossed at the ankles. It was hard to not think about how Buffy's blood had tasted, had felt as it swirled in his mouth. It would've been hard enough if it had just been human blood. But it had been hers. He shifted once again as he thought of her lying in her bed in one of the floors above.

The hotel was quiet. Everyone had retired to one of the rooms on the upper floors. Except for Giles, though. He was still up in the new library. He hadn't had the heart to tell Giles and Xander that it was probably a bad idea putting the library there. Placing anything that you wanted to keep on the ground floor was always a bad idea. He'd probably had a big fight in every room on the ground floor. Nevertheless, he'd held his tongue. They would learn eventually.

Besides he wanted to keep Buffy here. No matter how painful it was, it was much, much worse with her elsewhere. And the way to do that was to keep her friends here. If Giles was comfortable here… He shook his head at that. What was he thinking, Giles wanted her out of here and he wanted Willow out as well.

He chuckled at that. There was nothing Giles could do about Willow's problem. If he was right about what was after Willow, there was nothing to do. Only Willow could have any impact on it. The rest of them could only get hurt if they got in the way.

He finished his meal and decided to have a whisky. Looking out the window, it was still many hours to dawn. Not even close to time to seek his own bed. Not much else going on either. He paused as he heard something from Giles' direction.

He was moving around. Sooner or later, he was going to seek Angel out. He didn't delude himself. Giles was intelligent enough to realize that he knew more than he had said about the demon. However, he had decided to keep silent on the subject for the time being. But, if Giles sought him out, he would tell him as much as he could. He heard a glass hit the ground. He heard Giles moving around. Angel sighed heavily. Giles had made his decision and was coming.

Then he heard a thud from upstairs, followed by some insistent voices. The demon had returned. Damnation! What timing. He heard Giles getting nearer. It was all academic. There was nothing he could do about Willow and the demon. Que sera sera. What would be would be. There was nothing any of them could do about it, and only a fool would try. He just hoped that no one else found out that the demon was back and did something foolish.

"Ah, there you are, Angel. I thought it was far too late for you to be asleep."

Angel looked up to see Giles in the doorway. He smiled at the older man. "Of course, Giles. I had just been noticing that dawn was quite a ways off. I think even the ghosts have settled down."

Giles frowned, looking around. Of course, Wesley and the other ghost. He knew they weren't there, of course. The atmosphere got very charged when Wesley was around. He turned to Angel. "Of course. I get the impression that Wesley doesn't like to have me around. Do you actually see the ghosts?"

Angel nodded, motioning for Giles to sit down. "Yes, I see Wes. Not Fred. I think there's something wrong with her. Would you like some whiskey?" He indicated the bottle and glasses as Giles sat down and nodded. The Watcher's restraint was incredible, he thought. He obviously had more on his mind than the ghosts. He brought the bottle and glass over and refilled his own glass as he filled Giles'. "Now, I know that you didn't seek me out to discuss the ghosts. What's on your mind?"

Giles smiled coolly. Of course, Angel knew exactly why he was here. Both of them knew exactly what this was about. "Yes, Angel. I'm here because I think you know quite a bit about this demon problem. How dangerous is it?"

"Potentially? An immense danger, I would say."

"Then it needs to be destroyed. Yes?" As Giles spoke, he looked into Angel's eyes and was surprised by what he saw there. He was looking at him like… well, like Giles would look at Xander after one of his more inane suggestions. "I see that you seem to know so much more about what is happening, don't you? Just how much do you know? Do you know who this demon is?"

Angel took a drink and then shook his head at Giles' final question. "No, I don't know him specifically. However, I know what he is. More importantly, I know what is happening – with him, and with Willow." He paused – a bit overdramatic for his taste, but he felt the situation called for it – he watched as Giles processed what he had said so far. There was a lot of information for Giles to process and he was not going to like what Angel had to say. However, he was extremely thankful that it was just Giles. Trying to tell Xander what he was about to tell Giles would be impossible.

Angel had his complete attention now. For some reason, he was happier knowing that the vampire did not know the demon personally. It was hard to say just why. However, now, hopefully the truth would be exposed. Though, he was sure the truth wouldn't make him any happier.


End file.
